Eyes in the Crowd  Russian version
by 7troublesome
Summary: из всех тысяч пар глаз, что Саске пристально разглядывал в течение своей карьеры, одна пара голубых глаз была предназначена, чтобы поймать его собственный взгляд. СасуНару


**Название: Eyes in the Crowd  
Автор (Переводчик): ****michelerene****, (7troublesome)  
*Бета:  
Пейринг:** Sasuke U. & Naruto U.  
**Рейтинг:** NC-18 (M)  
**Жанр: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
**Состояние:** фик - завершен, перевод - в процессе  
**Разрешение на перевод:** официально получено у автора  
**Дисклеймер автора:** Не мой. Облом.  
**Дисклеймер переводчика:** права на перевод и его размещение принадлежат мне.  
**Ссылка на оригинал** http:/ www(DOT) Fanfiction (DOT)net (SLASH) s (SLASH) 6678508  
**Саммари:** из всех тысяч пар глаз, что Саске пристально разглядывал в течение своей карьеры, одна пара голубых глаз была предназначена, чтобы поймать его собственный взгляд. СасуНару

Глаза в толпе

Очень важно было понимать, что готовность Ухихи Итачи, чтобы править миром, была неизбежной. Он обладал харизмой, драйвом, и, что самое важное, очевидным отсутствием горячего сердца в груди. Налицо были все признаки успешного политика.

Он являлся старшим сыном семейства Учих, семьи, которая восходила своими предками к самому Александру Великому. Его пра-пра-прадедушка был орудием промышленной революции и поколения Учих, что последовали за ним, только добавили семейству славы. Собственный отец Итачи, Учиха Фугаку, никогда не занимался политическими играми в какой-либо форме, однако собственноручно и единолично поддерживал семейный бизнес на плаву, когда все остальные вокруг них ежедневно разорялись.

Учихи были не по наслышке знакомы с папарацци, и многие слышали, как Итачи неоднократно заявлял своим ледяным, расчетливым голосом, что «нет плохой прессы». Разумеется, Итачи любил макать свои пальцы, выражаясь фигурально и буквально, в большинство новостей, распространяемых телевизионными и издательскими компаниями, поэтому и, в самом деле, для него не существовало «плохих новостей», с которыми следовало бы разбираться.

Итак, суммируем: Учиха Итачи был красивым, умным, мотивированным и имел за спиной поколения великолепия. Он был любимцем доброй половины человечества.

Разумеется, это означало, что Итачи ненавидела оставшаяся половина человечества, и вот тут-то как раз в игру вступал Учиха Саске, его младший брат.

Саске был на пять лет младше и в возрасте двадцати пяти лет возглавлял службу личной охраны своего брата. Если кто-нибудь в его восемнадцать лет сказал Саске о том, что он будет нести ответственность за охрану жизни Итачи, то он бы посмеялся ему в лицо. Ну, ладно, не посмеялся бы в традиционном смысле этого слова, но удивительно, как издевательски может выглядеть одна намеренно приподнятая бровь.

После окончания университета в двадцать со степенью по криминальному праву и отслужив на флоте, Саске понял, что если кто и способен удержать его политически-вдохновленного братца подальше от неприятностей, так это именно он. Ему просто требовалось думать, как те идиоты, которым хотелось остановить Итачи любыми доступными средствами. И он с удивлением обнаружил, что способ мыслей человека, который желает убить Итачи, дается ему на удивление легко.

Он уже работал в данной должности пять месяцев, когда кто-то впервые решился причинить вред старшему Учихе. Саске стоял у края сцены, весь в черном, сцепив руки за спиной, когда он заметил мужчину в темных очках и капюшоне, который проталкивался через толпы людей в зале заседаний. Итачи мужественно отражал сыплющиеся со всех сторон вопросы, большинство из которых были злобными, и все люди в зале повскакивали на ноги со своих мест, крича на Итачи и друг на друга. Мужчина в капюшоне пробирался все ближе и ближе, пока не остановился в пятнадцати футах от сцены.

Саске прошипел в свою рацию и встал поближе к брату. Большую часть времени Итачи также четко осознавал окружающую обстановку, как и Саске, но в этот раз он ночь напролет обсуждал стратегию этой самой встречи и не спал целую ночь, и хотя никто, кроме Саске, не был в состоянии это заметить, но Итачи был не в лучшей своей форме.

Младший Учиха был на расстоянии пяти футов от своего брата, когда мужчина в капюшоне вытащил пистолет, в трех футах, когда полпа запаниковала, а потом прямо перед ним и как раз вовремя, чтобы поймать пулю своим плечом.

Саске услышал, как уровень шума резко возрос, когда начался хаос, и ощутил, как его втаскивают на подиум. Боль понеслась от его плеча, словно белый шквал, накрывая все его тело, и он резко закусил губу. В своем наушнике он слышал, как его люди рапортовали о состоянии дел: скорая вызвана, полиция проинформирована, стрелок убит, но все эти звуки меркли и отходили на задний план по сравнению с голосом Итачи, прижимающего его к своей груди и повторяющим снова и снова, и снова…

- Глупый маленький брат…

Когда к Саске вернулось сознание, он услышал, как ругаются его мать и Итачи. Ну, честно говоря, скорее ругалась его мать, обвиняя Итачи в том, что он чуть ли не хладнокровно и преднамеренно закрылся Саске от пуль и использовал его, как живой щит.

- Твой брат лежит в постели с дырой в груди! Твой младший брат!

- Микото, - произнес его отец успокаивающим тоном, но его мать издала гневный звук, а Саске чуть не подпрыгнул, когда ощутил, как ее пальцы прошлись по его волосам.

Мгновение он наслаждался тем фактом, что на горячем стуле сейчас именно Итачи, по-детски смакуя состояние бедненького раненного существа. Было ли это справедливо? Нет. Все прекрасно знали, включая их мать, что будь у Итачи хоть шанс, то он бы втолкнул Саске себе за спину, телохранитель он там или нет.

- Когда он охраняет Итачи, кто бережет его самого?

- Мама.

Ох, это слово было произнесено таким мягким и полным сожаления тоном, таким непохожим на тон его старшего брата, что Саске больше не мог позволить этому продолжаться. Он повернул голову к мягкой ладони своей матери и открыл глаза.

- Ох, Саске! – прошептала она, обхватывая рукой его щеку и целуя его в лоб. – И что только ты себе…

Ее вопрос затих, когда Саске схватил ее запястье своими пальцами, убирая ее руку прочь от своего лица.

- Вы, мальчики, просто…

Всего три слова, но Саске уже уловил общий смысл.

- Я не жалею, - проговорил он и обратил внимание на своих отца и брата. – И не буду жалеть.

Фугаку покачал головой и положил ладонь на здоровое плечо младшего сына.

- Никто тебя об этом не просит. Мы все просто рады, что с тобой все хорошо. Что вы оба в порядке.

Саске кивнул и посмотрел, как его мать подходит к Итачи, беря его руку в свою в качестве молчаливого извинения. На мгновение Итачи закрыл глаза, и Саске подумал, что он выглядит измотанным. Итачи открыл глаза, и также как и в течение многих лет братья начали общаться без слов. Страх, облегчение, чувство вины, все, что было нельзя произносить вслух, но в тот момент…

Момент прошел, и темный внимательный взгляд сконцентрировался на нем.

- А теперь, думаю, нам стоит обсудить, каким образом человек с пистолетом сумел пройти мимо твоей охраны, братишка.

Саске притворился спящим.

Через два месяца после ранения, Саске стоял в двух футах за своим братом и наблюдал за толпой. Сегодня они были на летном поле. Итачи сидел вместе с несколькими другими значимыми персонами и наблюдал за тестовым полетом нового реактивного самолета.

Охрана на летном поле была только у входных ворот, и Саске полностью никому не доверял, пока не провел досмотр каждого человека лично с головы до ног.

Самолет просвистел по небу, и тысяча пар глаз проследила за его траекторией, головы повернулись практически с хореографической синхронностью. Кроме одной пары глаз. Одна пара глаз, что издалека сверкала голубизной, словно небо, не сводила свой взгляд со сцены.

Все тело Саске напряглось. Парень был среднего телосложения, со светлыми волосами, что выглядели так, словно их мокрыми высушили полотенцем и на этом оставили, с пристальным взглядом. Его голова склонилась вбок, он, должно быть, заметил, что привлек внимание младшего Учихи, и улыбка появилась у него на лице. Пульс Саске удвоился, и он сказал сам себе, что это из-за того, что он смотрит на потенциальную угрозу.

Самолет над ним сделал сложную петлю, и для всех наблюдателей это выглядело так, словно он начал падать. Толпа судорожно вдохнула, и в ожидании еще одной угрозы взгляд Саске изменил свое направление всего на секунду, максимум на две.

Когда взгляд вернулся в прежнее положение, голубоглазый парень исчез.

В следующий раз Саске увидел блондина на банкете, где Итачи был ведущим спикером. Блондин сидел почти в самом конце зала, в безупречном костюме, заложив ногу за ногу. Когда он заметил, что привлек внимание Саске, он подмигнул. Если бы младший Учиха был менее воспитанным, менее солдатом, менее Учихой, его челюсть бы упала от самонадеянности блондина. Всю оставшуюся часть банкета парень наблюдал за Саске, практически не переставая. Он не делал ничего более подозрительного, чем просто смотрел на сцену так, словно от этого зависела его жизнь.

К их пятой встрече Саске был уже сыт по горло. Блондин был везде, и хотя он, казалось, не представлял угрозы, Итачи и Саске, оба согласились с тем, что наступило время разобраться, что ему надо.

Саске быстро шел рядом с Итачи, когда они оба вышли из холла отеля. Люди Саске уже обнаружили блондина и после того, как Саске убедился, что Итачи находится в полной безопасности в своем лимузине, младший Учиха повернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Шикамару «помогает» бессвязно лопочущему блондину усесться в черную машину, следующую за основной.

Крошечная улыбка растянула губы младшего Учихи, и он распахнул дверь пассажирского сидения лимузина Итачи. Проскальзывая внутрь, Саске поправил свой пиджак и отдал сигнал к отправлению.

Он не мог не подумать о том, что будущая встреча обещает быть веселой.

Саске вошел в маленький кабинет и закрыл за собой дверь. Стоя спиной к двери, он слышал шорох, издаваемый их гостем, когда тот вставал с кресла.

- Я абсолютно уверен, что у вас нет права задерживать кого-либо против его воли.

Саске медленно повернулся и увидел парня, стоящего со скрещенными на груди руками. Он был одет в мягкий кожаный пиждак, поверх серой на пуговицах рубашки, и темно-синие джинсы. Его волосы были, как всегда, беспорядочный набор светлых прядей.

- Хм.

Глаза парня расширились от этого звука, а затем угрожающе сузились.

- Вы только что хмыкнули на меня?

Саске начал движение, его шаги на мягком ковре были единственным звуком в комнате, затем он остановился за спинкой двухместного диванчика. Его взгляд встретился с взглядом парня, и брюнет пожал плечами.

- Вы можете уйти в любое время, когда пожелаете.

Настороженный взгляд расплавился в нечто озорное, и парень почти рухнул назад в свое кресло из-за всех тревог, что на него свалились.

Саске почувствовал, что у него на левом глазу начинается нервный тик.

- Ну нет, думаю, я посмотрю, чем все обернется.

Саске вел рукой по спинке дивана, пока двигался к передней его стороне и садился с куда большей грацией.

- Ваше имя?

- Узумаки Наруто, - парень широко улыбнулся.

- Потрудитесь объяснить, чем это вы занимались все эти три месяца?

Пальцы Наруто барабанили по его коленям, но взгляд был прикован к Саске.

- Фуф, даже не знаю. Я купил квартиру девять недель назад. Впервые стал владельцем собственного дома, знаете ли, это требует определенной привычки. И, черт, когда в последний раз вам приходилось покупать моечную машину или сушку? Вы себе представляете, как это выматывает… загрузка сверху, боковая загрузка, все в одном, и вдобавок они еще заставляют вас выбрать цвет…

- Мистер Узумаки, - голос Саске был монотонным. – Это не шутка.

- Конечно, нет, Саске.

Улыбка, что появилась у Саске на лице, не могла быть менее располагающей к продолжению беседы.

- Вижу, что мне представляться нет необходимости.

- Вежливым было бы сообщить мне ваше имя до того, как вы потребовали мое, - рассмеялся Наруто, потирая затылок. – А кроме всего прочего, даже слепые дети в Квебеке знают, кто вы, мистер Учиха.

- Расскажите мне, чем вы…

Его прервали, когда Наруто шумно вздохнул и начал тереть ладонями лицо. Позволяя рукам упасть, он улыбнулся, мягко и стыдливо.

- Наблюдением.

- Наблюдением, - тупо повторил Саске.

- Ладно, ладно, - руки Наруто взметнулись вверх в жесте капитуляции. – Возможно, я…

Фраза превратилась в бормотание и завершилась нервным стоном.

- Прошу прощения?

- Преследованием! Я, должно быть, занимался преследованием, но я не уверен насчет юридической трактовки, поэтому мне как-то спокойнее с термином «наблюдение», если не возражаете.

Саске обнаружил, что подавляет искреннюю улыбку, и, осознав это, нахмурился.

- Какого рода интерес у вас к моему брату?

Наруто, который расслабился и откинулся на спинку своего кресла, подался вперед с открытым ртом.

- Ваш брат? Итачи? - заорал он. – НЕТ! Господи Иисусе! – он потер свои глаза так, словно их обожгло. – Какого черта, сволочь?

Должно быть, на лице Саске отразилось недоумение, потому что Наруто прекратил бессвязно лопотать, словно съел нечто мерзкое и снова откинулся на спинку кресла.

- Не поймите меня неправильно. Я голосовал за него. И буду голосовать снова. Вперед, Итачи!

Глаза Саске расширились, когда Наруто посмотрел прямо в камеру, скрытую в комнате, и широко улыбнулся, поднимая вверх большие пальцы.

- Но этот парень – просто задница.

В ответ Саске пожал плечами и мог только представить себе выражение лица своего братца.

- Мистер Узумаки…

- Наруто, пожалуйста.

Саске послал сердитый взгляд.

- Наруто, если вы не преследуете моего брата, то какого черта вы делаете?

Ответ Наруто был прерван стуком в дверь кабинета. В комнату быстрым шагом вошел Шикамару и кивнул обоим, Саске и Наруто.

- Ну… ему звонят.

Саске мигнул.

- Что.

Это не было вопросом, а скорее утверждением отвращения.

- Нашему преследователю. Перед тем, как привести его сюда, - Шикамару сделал паузу, засовывая руки в карманы и поднимая взгляд к потолку, - мы_ конфисковали_ его телефон. Он зазвонил. Киба ответил. – Голова апатично покачалась. – Подозреваю, это важно.

Не ожидая разрешения Саске, Шикамару кинул гладкий черный аппарат Наруто, который неуклюже поймал его перед тем, как взглянуть на имя звонящего.

- Черт возьми, это правда, мне придется ответить. Прошу прощения.

Он встал и прошел к окну.

Саске сердито уставился на его спину, а затем перевел свой сердитый взгляд на Шикамару. Долговязый парень просто пожал плечами.

- Не смотри на меня так.

А затем, повернувшись на пятках, вышел.

Встав, Саске подошел к Наруто достаточно близко, чтобы слышать обрывки его разговора. Это «интервью» проходило совсем не так, как он предполагал. Планировалось, что он напугает предполагаемую угрозу своего брата и отошлет парня прочь. Вместо этого ему достался Наруто. Вполне очевидно ни капли не напуганный и представляющий из себя совершенно не того, за кого его считал Саске.

- … заканчивайте с этим и потом, ага, буду… Да, я в курсе, что значит «экстренная ситуация». Но ведь это не экстренная ситуация, верно… Никто же не умирает… Ага, ага, не смешно. Понял. А вы в курсе определения «выходной» и «быстро, как только смогу»?

Саске наблюдал, как Наруто убрал телефон от своего уха, когда воздух прорезал пронзительный визг, подозрительно звучащий как слово «засранец».

- Тогда увидимся, - проговорил Наруто в телефон, все еще держа его вдали от своего лица. Засовывая аппарат в карман, он повернулся и уставился на Саске, удивившись, что тот стоит к нему так близко.

- Ну, вот, - он лениво помахал рукой, словно указывая на нечто невидимое им обоим, - Мне нужно идти.

Саске стоял в молчании. Слова Наруто зависли в воздухе перед тем, как его собственные слова лениво обрели ясные очертания в его голове.

- Кем… кто вы?

Наруто пожал плечами и прислонился бедром к столу. Он нервно покусывал нижнюю губу, и когда, наконец, он выпустил ее, его губа стала красной и вспухшей и весьма привлекательной для поцелуя.

Саске нахмурился.

- Прекратите это. Вы признались в том, что занимались преследованием, и прежде чем вы выйдете отсюда так, словно это всего лишь ваше глупое хобби, скажите мне, кто…

Взрыв смеха Наруто застал Саске врасплох. Наруто запрокинул голову назад, и Саске мог видеть, как кожа его горла сотрясается вокруг его адамова яблока. С хриплым фырканьем, Наруто казалось, обрел самообладание.

- Ну, черт возьми, Саске, я преследовал вас.

Все тело младшего Учихи напряглось, и он почти мог слышать тихий смешок своего брата. Это было ново.

- Почему?

Наруто уставился на него так, словно он обзавелся второй головой. Через мгновение он мигнул и покачал головой.

- Подозреваю, что ответ мог бы быть таким: потому что вы дьявольски привлекательны, хотя понимаю, что это фамильная черта, но это не останавливает меня от желания облизать вас.

Прозвучал явно слышимый щелчок зубами, когда Наруто заставил себя перестать говорить. Краска смущения, непрошенная, покрыла его щеки, и он опустил взгляд на ковер.

Саске пришлось дважды проглотить комок в горле, чтобы вернуть себе голос.

- Мистер Узумаки…

Наруто фыркнул, краска стыда на его лице затмилась недовольством.

- Если уж вы настаиваете на столь формальном обращении ко мне, то это доктор Узумаки. У меня степень по медицине.

- Доктор? – переспросил Саске, удивление сквозило в каждом его слоге.

Наруто начал расхаживать по комнате, потирая затылок и бросая гневные взгляды в сторону младшего Учихи.

- Да, доктор. Я работаю в Главной больнице Конохи.

Он остановился, поймал и удержал взгляд Саске.

- В отделении скорой помощи.

Нечто вспыхнуло на задворках сознания брюнета, как маленькая искра, дрожа и стараясь подрасти.

- Я не был уверен, что делаю, понятно? Обычно я не преследую людей…

Саске приподнял бровь, намекая, что он думает по-другому.

- Сволочь, - прорычал Наруто.

- Идиот, - ответил Саске и удивился, когда Наруто издал тихий смешок.

- Весьма вероятно. Я был там в тот самый день, когда привезли вас. Кровь была повсюду, и все отделение не знало, ваша это была кровь или Итачи, и большинство из них больше беспокоились за него, чем за вас.

Глаза Саске сузились, слыша новую версию истории, которую он еще не знал.

- Как я уже говорил, Итачи – полная задница, но в тот день, я был этому рад. Я был единственным, кто выслушал санитаров, вносящих вас, когда он взорвался, я также был единственным, кого он оставил невредимым.

- Мне никто этого не говорил.

Наруто кивнул с грустной ухмылкой на лице.

- С чего бы это им говорить? Это не было важно, в самом деле. Сомневаюсь… - Ухмылка стала издевательской, - Фактически, поскольку сейчас мы с вами ведем эту беседу, я уверен, что Итачи даже не помнит, кто я.

Наруто взглянул на часы.

- Послушайте, мне и в правду пора идти. Кто-то приболел, и им не хватает людей, а мне совершенно не хочется, чтобы старая кошелка вопила больше, чем она уже это делает. Не знаю, чего я ожидал от того, что здесь произошло, или почему я… от вас… - Взрывной вздох. – Я не собираюсь никому причинять вред. Если это доставляет вам неудобства, я перестану. Я совсем не ожидал, что докачусь до того, чтобы кого-то преследовать. Это дерьмо совершенно не круто.

Наруто стоял перед Саске, ожидая чего-то, но когда стало очевидно, что Саске не собирается это нечто предлагать, он улыбнулся. Улыбка не достигла его глаз.

- Было приятно с вами познакомиться, мистер Учиха. - Он снова нагло помахал в сторону камер. – Со всеми вами.

Не произнося больше ни единого слова, он обошел Саске вокруг и вышел за дверь. В его уходе ему никто не препятствовал.

ххх

Найти Наруто не было проблемой. В конце концов, он сам сказал Саске, куда отправляется. На следующее утро водитель брюнета проследовал за машиной скорой помощи на стоянку, поворачивая налево, пока машина с мигалками поворачивала направо, и припарковался.

Когда Саске вышел из машины, ветер растрепал его волосы, хлестая ими по щекам и заставляя его закрыть глаза. На мгновение Саске наслаждался темнотой, позволяя ветру очистить его сознание.

ххх

Наруто уже не было две минуты, как в кабинет вошел Итачи. Никто из братьев не произнес ни слова, пока Итачи тихо и спокойно не подошел к бару в углу. Послышалось легкое позвякивание бокалов и успокаивающий звук текущей жидкости перед тем, как Итачи предстал перед Саске, пихая бокал в его руку.

- Это было интересно, - сказал Итачи как бы в продолжение разговора, поднося бокал с напитком к губам. Темные глаза удерживали взгляд младшего Учихи с беспрецедентным вниманием, но у Саске уже давно выработался иммунитет к молчаливым техникам допроса старшего брата.

Пожимая плечами, он осушил собственный бокал.

- Вполне.

- Матушка будет вне себя. Преследуют ее крошку сына. Бог ты мой.

Последние три слова были произнесены с таким явным отвращением, что Саске не смог удержать крошечную улыбку, что появилась у него на губах.

- Он не преследователь.

- О, нет, как раз таки преследователь. _Твой_ преследователь. По его собственному признанию. – Итачи оперся спиной о стол, его пальцы свободно повисли над краем.

- Он идиот, - сказал Саске, постукивая пустым бокалом о бедро и глядя на нечто над плечом Итачи. – Он тебе не навредит.

- Хвала небесам, - мрачно пробормотал Итачи, и Саске вновь обратил на брата внимание.

- Я знаю, что ты можешь за себя постоять, - начал он, но Итачи махнул рукой, отметая разговор, который они никогда не вели и всегда обходили. Сложная динамика общения старшего и младшего брата, когда младший носит оружие.

- Однако, это интересно, - продолжил Итачи, словно напряжение между ними было всего лишь легким бризом. – Теперь, когда он напомнил мне, я все же припоминаю его.

- А я – нет.

- Ну, боль, кровь и тот пустяковый момент, когда твое сердце остановилось, вполне могут быть тому причиной.

Слова могли звучать легкомысленно, но выражение лица было серьезным.

- Он прав. Каждый человек в больнице смотрел только на меня. Не я лежал на носилках. Не моя рана кровоточила. Не про меня вопили санитары. – Итачи провел ладонью с длинными пальцами по волосам. – Этот человек, твой преследователь, он пробрался сквозь толпу, расталкивая всех. Он осмотрел меня с головы до ног и, оттолкнув меня в сторону, прошел мимо, словно ему было на меня наплевать. Он пробрался к тебе, не знаю, как он смог услышать что-то в том сплошном, кромешном хаосе, но когда он повернулся, вопя на людей посторониться, чтобы он мог пройти, чтобы он мог спасти тебя… я не выдержал.

- Согласно словам Наруто, это было шедеврально. Мне жаль, что я это пропустил.

Губы Итачи скривились в зловещую ухмылку.

- Это было шедеврально.

Саске наблюдал за братом в тишине, нарушенной только тогда, когда Итачи встал, расправляя свой пиджак и поправляя галстук.

- Все равно, матушка будет вне себя.

Саске закатил глаза с возражениями на губах, но Итачи продолжил.

- В конце концов, она получила ответ на свой вопрос.

Взгляд Саске был единственной вещью, что выдавала его замешательство, но Итачи просто прошел мимо, останавливаясь рядом. Саске ощутил крепкое сжатие своего плеча.

- Когда ты охраняешь меня, кто бережет тебя.

Дверь уже закрылась за Итачи, когда Саске закрыл глаза, пальцы угрожающе сжали стекло в его руке.

- Наруто.

ххх

Приемная скорой помощи была набита битком. Саске протискивался вперед до тех пор, пока не достиг стола регистрации. Трое врачей стояло в униформе, двое из них быстро что-то говорили друг другу, перебрасывая друг другу медкарту пациента. Третий, мужчина в розовато-лиловом, склонился над журналом, лениво переворачивая страницы. Вокруг него кричали младенцы, люди метались в различных стадиях стресса, а мужчина спокойно переворачивал страницы.

- Простите, - проговорил Саске, подходя и останавливаясь возле него.

Уборщица вытирала нечто сомнительное на полу. Серые глаза уставились на Саске и мигнули, оглядев с головы до ног, а затем вернулись к журналу.

- Вы останавливались у стола регистрации? Проходили первичный осмотр? Думаете, что все эти милые люди не будут возражать, если вы проберетесь вперед всей очереди?

Саске, сощурив глаза, пристально взглянул на бэдж и прочитал «д-р Хатаке Какаши, м.с.»

- Нет, нет, я не хочу быть в начале ни одной очереди.

Ухмылка появилась на лице мужчины.

- О, я вижу, к чему вы клоните, но я счастлив в браке.

- Когда работает Узумаки Наруто?

Какаши тихо рассмеялся и перевернул еще одну страницу.

- К сожалению, мне не позволено разглашать расписания других терапевтов. Никогда не знаешь, когда кто-нибудь захочет кого-нибудь выследить и…

Саске уже собирался прервать эту речь, когда розововолосая врач отпихнула Какаши в сторону и сказала, не поднимая головы от карты, где она быстро нацарапывала записи:

- Наруто за восьмой занавеской. Он там с прошлой ночи. Мы собираемся вскоре его отпустить.

Ухмылка Какаши усиливалась до тех пор, пока чуть ен превратила его глаза в перевернутые буквы «U».

- Точно. Спасибо, Сакура.

Он подмигнул Саске, жестом указал на комнату ожидания, и пошел вслед за Сакурой, которая, казалось, Саске даже не заметила.

Три часа спустя, Саске был уверен, что его кобчик покрылся синяками. Если он все еще сможет стоять, когда все это закончится, то он поклялся сделать больнице пожертвование с требованием, чтобы деньги пошли на новые стулья. Он только уселся немного ниже, в надежде снять напряжение со своей ноющей задницы, как его внимание привлекла светловолосая вспышка.

Наруто прошел мимо стола регистрации, его лицо было почти как у зомби. Он выпустил медкарту из рук, даже не останавливаясь, споткнулся о человека на инвалидном кресле и скрылся за раскачивающимися дверями. Саске встал, вздрагивая от боли в тыльной части, с намерением последовать за Наруто, но врач вышел назад почти тотчас, как исчез.

Наруто одновременно пытался просунуть руку в рукав того самого кожаного пиджака, в котором Саске его видел раньше, и шарил в кармане другой рукой, а в зубах держал бумажный мешок. Его лицо было повернуто к столу регистрации, он молча кивал в ответ на прощания, затем развернулся, почти наталкиваясь на Саске.

Наруто замер, с рукой под странным углом, и мешок из его зубов выпал на пол. Парень нервно облизал губы, его глаза метались вокруг, словно на него могли напасть в любой момент.

- Саске, - произнес он, от удивления теряя дыхание и одевая, наконец, пиджак полностью. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

Саске ухмыльнулся, подходя немного ближе.

- Наблюдаю.

Наруто замигал, как Саске показалось, очень продолжительное время, и внезапно Саске понял, что вчера Наруто отправился на работу прямиком с их встречи и собрался уходить только теперь, и что он не спал в течение двадцати четырех часов.

- Наруто? – тихо спросил он, и Наруто склонил голову набок перед тем, как покачать ей.

- Ага, мгм. Наблюдаешь, понял. Забавно. – Его лицо продолжало сохранять озадаченное выражение, он наклонился, чтобы поднять бумажный мешок с пола. – Итак, в самом деле… мм, почему ты здесь?

Наруто переступил с одной ноги на другую и застегнул пиджак, не отводя взгляда. Саске заметил следы усталости у него на лице и в том, как он держал себя. Саске надеялся на настоящую беседу, но по тому, как парень выглядел, брюнет не был уверен, что Наруто будет в состоянии ее запомнить.

- Ты сказал, что наблюдаешь за мной, но так и не ответил, почему.

Идея дать Наруто отдохнуть отправилась коту под хвост.

Наруто вздохнул, но во вздохе не было раздражения, только смирение с неизбежным.

- Целый мир прикрывает Итачи спину, и ты - больше кого бы то ни было. Я просто, - взгляд Наруто уперся в пол. – Послушай, я знаю, что ничего определенного о тебе не знаю, кроме имени и группы крови, но я просто подумал, что кто-то должен прикрывать и твою спину.

Честные голубые глаза встретились со взглядом Учихи.

- Вот и все.

- Вот и все, - тупо повторил Саске.

Широкая улыбка, что растянула губы Наруто, затуманилась усталостью, но ее невозможно было спрятать.

- И ты чертовски привлекателен. – Смешок, что за этим последовал, превратился в зевок. – Мне надо…

- Что именно, по-твоему, ты можешь сделать? Прикрывать мою спину? Что это означает? – слова Саске были резкими, но нечто в ответе Наруто его разочаровало. Он не знал на самом деле, чего же он искал в нем, но ответ парня заставил Саске желать большего.

Наруто прочистил горло. Он потер затылок и прикрыл глаза.

- Я не знаю, чего ты хочешь от меня. Я узна_ю_ иррациональное поведение, но с того самого дня… Не могу.

Его глаза резко распахнулись.

- Но, возможно, в другой раз, - рот Наруто со щелчком захлопнулся, глаза расширились от воображаемого ужаса. – Если наступит этот раз, ты не будешь в тени, потому что я буду рядом!

Последние слова были произнесены шипящим тоном голоса.

- Ты не знаешь меня.

- Черт тебя возьми, я хочу этого!

Как это всегда бывает в типичных ситуациях, когда человек выкрикивает нечто потенциально разрушительное и монументально стыдное, во всем отделение скорой помощи стало неестественно тихо.

- Черт, - вздохнул Наруто. – Я ухожу. Я чертовски устал. Не знаю, что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал. Преследователь ли я? Да. Хочу ли я быть чем-то другим, - Наруто покусал нижнюю губу. – Чем-то большим? Да. Но прямо сейчас я собираюсь… Эй! Какого черта?

Саске схватился пальцами за запястье парня и потащил того к выходу.

Наруто слабо сопротивлялся перед тем, как направить свои шаги в сторону ближайшего выхода.

- Учиха, что ты делаешь?

- Нам надо поговорить, - сказал Саске и сильно дернул за руку, почти посылая Наруто на пол.

Восстанавливая равновесие, Наруто выдернул руку, освобождаясь из захвата Саске. Теперь они оба стояли за пределами отделения, и ветер был теперь в два раза сильнее, чем раньше. Саске развернулся и смотрел на Наруто, который раздражительно глядел на него в ответ. Ветер трепал их волосы во все стороны, а их щеки и носы уже покраснели от холода.

- Я устал, - проговорил Наруто, повышенным тоном голоса, чтобы было слышно на ветру. – Я не могу разбираться с этим…

Мгновение бешенных взмахов руками, руки жестикулировали в беззвучном общении, которое Саске проинтерпретировал, как «чем бы это нечто, черт возьми, ни было». Звук вздоха не был слышим, но опустошил все тело Наруто.

- Мне сон, пожалуйста.

Эти три слова Саске не услышал из-за ветра, но они, казалось, высосали из Наруто все силы. Позже Саске говорил, что именно этот момент, когда плечи Наруто опустила усталость, когда его глаза затуманились от раздражения и смущения и чего-то нежного, этот момент повлиял на твердое решение Саске о том, что иметь этого человека своим преследователем ему подходит… пока именно _этот _человек будет его преследователем.

Саске сделал шаг вперед, пока не подошел вплотную к Наруто. Его руки прошлись по темно синей ткани униформы Наруто, и Учиха ухмыльнулся, когда Наруто прильнул к нему. Одна рука Учихи обвилась вокруг загорелой шеи, касаясь обнаруженных там золотистых волос, а затем Саске наклонился вперед и прошептал:

- Я везу тебя домой, идиот.

Снова кажущееся бесконечным мигание, и лоб Наруто прижался к плечу Саске.

- Ладно.

Киба припарковался и придержал дверь машины. Саске просто кивнул в благодарность и втолкнул Наруто на заднее сидение. Он только успел проскользнуть на сидение рядом с доктором, улыбка искривила его губы, пока он наблюдал за тем, как Наруто медленно пытается застегнуть ремень безопасности, как зазвонил его телефон.

Застегивая собственный ремень, Саске прижал телефон к уху.

- Да.

Даже когда он смотрел в окно, он наблюдал, как отражением Наруто в стекле, наконец, застегнуло ремень.

- Саске, я не был в курсе того, что у тебя сегодня выходной, - приятный низкий голос его брата эхом прозвучал на линии.

- Расписание делаю я.

Саске откинулся на спинку сидения и почувствовал, как машина поехала.

- Расписание одобряю я.

- У меня остается право изменить расписание в случае необходимости.

Саске почувствовал нечто легкое в груди. Бедро Наруто терлось о его собственное, и хотя Саске не смотрел в его сторону, чтобы увидеть его лицо, тот факт, что Наруто не отодвигался, согревал Саске больше, чем это легкое прикосновение.

- Твоя работа информировать меня о подобной необходимости, чтобы я мог одобрить ее.

- Я не нуждаюсь в твоем одобрении. – Саске не пытался скрыть ухмылку, что появилась у него на лице.

- Я – твой босс.

Судя по его вкрадчивому тону голоса, его брат тоже не пытался ее скрыть.

- Итачи, что ты имеешь виду?

В любой другой день, его слова могли прозвучать грубо, но голова Наруто упала ему на плечо, легкое дыхание касалось щеки Саске, и тело парня склонилось к Учихе.

- Полагаю, твоя маленькая проблема с преследованием уже разрешена.

Никем невидимый, Саске улыбнулся, но был уверен, что Итачи все равно услышал его улыбку. Младший Учиха глянул вниз, рука Наруто соскользнула с его бедра и его пальцы обернулись вокруг края сидения, слегка касаясь бедра Саске. Медленно, с осторожностью, которую Учиха редко использовал вне своей профессии, его пальцы переплелись с пальцами Наруто.

- Да, уже разрешена.

Тихий низкий смешок и щелчок окончания разговора был единственным его ответом.

- Босс?

Саске посмотрел вверх, опуская телефон в нагрудный карман, и встретился взглядом в зеркале с карими глазами Кибы.

- Куда ехать?

Саске посмотрел вниз, на спящее лицо Наруто, уткнувшееся ему в грудь и такое расслабленное. Спускаясь ниже на сидении, он закрыл глаза, откидывая голову на спинку сидения.

- Поезжай, - ответил он, ощущая вес и тепло ладони Наруто в своей собственной руке, - просто поезжай.

-конец-


End file.
